Going back to the Marauders's Age
by Haters-will-hate19
Summary: What happens when Harry and his friends get thrown back into the Marauders Age? Who will they meet? What will happen? And will they ever get back to their own time? Dramione, Harry x OC, Wolfstar, Ron and Draco's roles are reversed.
1. Chapter 1 This was all your fault!

AN: This takes place instead of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

The crunching of leaves in the woods. The sound of fast footfalls. The pounding of racing hearts. The panting of lack of air.

The Death Eaters had found them. It was only a matter of time until they did. Voldemort had come back last year. The Ministry hadn't believed them. And now Fudge was dead, Dumbledore was missing, and both the Ministry and Hogwarts were taken over by the Death Eaters.

"Avada Kedav-"

"Stupify!"

"Crutic-"

"Immobulus!"

Two Death Eaters fell to the ground, one knocked out and the other unable to move. Four figures wearing cloaks rush through the underbrush followed by four more Death Eaters.

"Incar-"

"Flipendo!" One of the Death Eaters is thrown backwards into a tree.

The other three Death Eaters corner the four cloaked figures in a dead end.

"We have you now. Master is going to be so pleased with us!" Giggled Bellatrix Lestrange.

The three Death Eaters move closer. But before they can get too far one of the cloaked figures grabs a hold of the other three, holds up their wand, and shouts, "REVERTERE!"

The four cloaked figures disappear, leaving only scorch marks to mark they were there.

...

Albus Dumbledore thought he would never see the day when something surprised him so bad that he would almost have a heart attack right then and there. He was wrong.

He was walking in the Forbidden Forest trying to keep tabs on the creatures in there. There were two days until the first day of school, and if anything was to go by from those troublesome four, he needed to make sure that nothing not too deep in the forest could hurt anyone too badly.

He doesn't notice anything odd until he sees a bright blue flash of light and four cloaked figures fall to the forest floor. It doesn't take very long before the four figures get up, but Dumbledore has his wand trained on them by then.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Dumbledore asks.

"Crap. What year is it?" One of the figures says. Dumbledore recognizes the voice as a female.

"1974. Who are you?" Dumbledore asks.

The figure that answered him before steps forward and lowers her hood. She then says, "My name is Celestia Krum, and these are my friends Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. We come from the year 1994."

While Dumbledore processes this information he looks over at the girl in front of him.

She has long black hair that almost goes all the way down her back. Her brown eyes barely stand out against her hair. She has a scar going along the left side of her jaw line and a star birthmark below her right eye. She shifts her feet a little showing her bloody and torn jeans.

"I see. How did you get here if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore asks.

"It was Draco's fault really..." Celestia says.

A boy lowers his hood this time. He has short bleach blond hair and chiseled features. He retorts, "How is this my fault? If anything it is yours for saying the spell in the first place!"

A girl reaches up and pulls her hood down. She has bushy brown hair. "Dray please calm down. You were the reason, if I do recall, that we were getting chased by Death Eaters in the first place."

The last one pulls his hood down. He had messy coal black hair and very green eyes. The body of the person reminded Dumbledore much of James Potter. Except for the eyes. He almost had Lily Evens's eyes. "'Mione don't try to convince him. You know he won't listen."

"What spell did you use to get you here?" Dumbledore asks.

"Revertere." Harry says.

Dumbledore sighs. "I have only heard about this spell a few times in passing. I have never researched it because I never found the need to do so. How about you come up to the castle and we will find more things about this spell."

The quartet nods their heads and together, following Dumbledore, they head up to the castle and up to his office.

* * *

AN: Revertere is a spell I created that literally means go back or return.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans and Sorting

Dumbledore sits in the chair in his office staring at the four people who appeared randomly in the Forbidden Forest. He cleans his throat calling them to attention.

"Well we cannot have you roaming the grounds until we find you a way back. So we are going to have to make a plan so that people do not get suspicious. Now what year were you in?" Dumbledore asks.

"We were in our fifth year." Harry replies.

"Good. Now we can't have you keep your names... well at least not your last names. We also need to glamour you as well. What do you have in mind for names?"

"I will be Hermione Jean Leandrew." Hermione says.

Draco goes next. "I will be Draco Noah Valentine."

Harry goes after Draco. "I will be Harry Jacob Marlon."

"I will be Celestia Elizabeth Fetherly." Celestia finishes.

"I think I have a plan for what we are going to say..." Dumbledore pauses. "You have come from Durmstrang and have transferred because of an unfortunate accident involving your parents. You each moved in with one of your distant relatives and have changed schools because Hogwarts is closer. Draco and Hermione will be halfbloods, one parent being a halfblood and the other being a muggleborn, and Celestia and Harry will both be purebloods, being the last remaining heirs of the Burke, for Harry, and Rosier, for Celestia, lines. It also helps that the Marlon lines and the Fetherly lines have been missing for a few centuries now. People will be ecstatic to learn that there are still heirs to these families." Dumbledore pauses once more. "I will have you sorted wit the first years to get into your houses."

The four nod and they walk out of the Headmaster's office and to rooms that McGonagall showed them too.

...

Draco, Celestia, Hermione and Harry stand next to McGonagall waiting for the first years to arrive. Once they arrive she starts the same speech Hermione, Draco and Harry remember hearing their first year.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall says. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. And the exchange students that are going into their fifth year will be going first. I will see you soon and I wish you all good luck." And with that McGonagall left the chamber.

Whispers are passed around as the first years spot Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Celestia. Some of the first years start rudely pointing at them and making them stand out even more. Draco and Celestia stare at them before glaring making Hermione and Harry roll their eyes.

One of the first years screams and the group looks around to see what it is all about. They all have to hide their snickers when it only turned out that it was just the ghosts. Visiting like they always did every year.

McGonagall returns shortly after that and leads the group into the hall. As the four friends look around they notice that nothing has changed a bit in the hall. It is exactly how they remember it. As soon as everyone is in the hall, Dumbledore stands up to say a few words.

"As you can see first years are not the only ones to be sorted tonight. Tonight we have four fifth years joining us coming from Durmstrang. I hope that you can accept these people into whichever house they end up in, because of the unfortunate circumstances that has made them switch schools. May the sorting begin!" Dumbledore takes his seat and McGonagall places the sorting hat on the stool.

The sorting hat's mouth opens and starts to sing.

*Insert the sorting hat song from Harry's first year*

Everyone bursts into applause and McGonagall steps forward. "We will be sorting the fifth years first, but the same applies to you first years. You will step up when I call your name. Fetherly, Celestia!"

Celestia moves forward and can hear the whispers go throughout the hall. The hat is only on her head for a few moments before the hat shouts, "Slytherin!"

Celestia joins the Slytherins at the table and silently watches the rest of her friends get sorted.

"Leandrew, Hermione!"

Hermione steps up and also takes the sorting hat. It takes a bit longer with her but eventually it shouts out, "Gryffindor!"

Hermione takes her leave and sits by a boy who reminds her an awful lot of Remus Lupin.

"Marlon, Harry!"

Again the whispers spread across the hall and Harry goes up to the sorting hat and puts it on his head. The hat stays on there for a long period of time, longer than it did with Hermione. Then at last the sorting hat finally made up its mind and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Harry takes the seat next to Hermione and looks around the table. He notices that his mother is sitting across from Hermione, Remus is sitting next to Hermione, James is next to Remus, Sirius is on the other side of James, and Pettigrew is next to his mother.

"Valentine, Draco!"

Draco walks up to the sorting hat and it immediately calls "Slytherin!" when it is put on his head. He sits over by Celestia and the rest of the sorting begins but instead of paying attention Harry and Hermione strike up a conversation with the Marauders and Lily.

"So..." Sirius says, "My name is Sirius Black. To my right is James Potter, on the other side of James is Remus Lupin, across from you is Lily Even, and next to her is Peter Pettigrew."

Harry answers for Hermione. "Nice to meet you. As you already know we are Hermione Leandrew and Harry Marlon."

"Marlon..." James says deep in thought. "That is a pureblood name is it not?"

"Yes, I am a pureblood. So is Celestia. But Draco acts more pureblooded than we do and he is a halfblood." Harry mentions.

"So what lead you to coming here?" Remus asks.

Harry looks down at the table trying to play his act perfectly. "Most of us never met our fathers, you know. They were Aurors. They were all killed by Voldemort before we were born. Our mothers raised us together so we got to know each other quite well. Just last year we were watching Quidditch with our mothers. About two weeks ago there was a raid at our homes by the Death Eaters and our mothers were killed. We came out here to live with our distant relatives and they told us that staying in Durmstrang would be too far for them to handle being away from us. So they contacted Dumbledore and we got transferred over to Hogwarts." Harry sighs.

Remus looks down ashamed at himself. "I am sorry for asking. It was none of my business to pry.

Hermione sends him a soft smile. "It is fine. We just prefer not to talk about it all that much. But we are also glad that you heard it from one of us and not someone who has no business spreading that type of information."

"So you say that you and Celestia are both purebloods... what were your mothers' maiden names?" James asks.

"My mother was a Burke, and Celestia's was a Rosier." Harry says.

Lily sends a warm smile at the two new Gryffindors. "So, because you are already friends with two Slytherins, what do you think about the house rivalry between our house and their house?"

Harry answers for both Hermione and himself this time. "I think I can say the same for Hermione, but I feel that just because there is a rivalry between tow houses doesn't mean that they couldn't make friends with anyone from that house. I think it is stupid and immature to think that way. We are all people and we shouldn't just be defined by what house we get in at this school."

"No I have no problem with that. Now I think Hermione wants to see what you think about the topic of House Elf rights. She will go on and on about this. I will tell you." Harry laughs.

Hermione blushes and then brightens up and starts debating with Lily about what should be done about them. Harry sits back and watches as the Marauders put in their own two cents. Maybe this will not be as bad as he thought. He thinks off handily.


	3. Chapter 3: Severus Snape

Over at the Slytherin table it is a little more tense. Celestia ended up sitting next to Severus Snape and on the other side of Draco, which only by pure irony, is Lucius Malfoy. Sitting across from them are Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, and Regulus Black. Everyone is tense watching each other's reactions being sure to oly move if someone else does. Regulus was sitting the farthest away from the two new fifth years, and says, "Hello my name is Regulus Black from the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black."

The others unfreeze and start introducing themselves too.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy from the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Malfoy." Lucius says.

"My name is Narcissa Black from the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black." Narcissa says.

Bellatrix goes next. "My name is Bellatrix Black from the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black."

"My name is Severus Snape and I am a half-blood." Severus says.

Draco and Celestia both nod their heads before introducing themselves.

"My name is Celestia Fetherly from the Most Ancient House of Fetherly and the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Rosier." Celestia says. The others at the table look at her wide eyed, except for Draco, and she waves them off. Only after she does that do they turn their heads to Draco.

"My name is Draco Valentine and I am a half-blood." Draco states.

The table falls silent, with more of the occupants watching Celestia, until someone breaks the silence.

"So Ms Fetherly are you betrothed?"

Everyone's heads turn to the person who said the sentence. Celestia almost snorts when she sees who said that particular sentence.

The person who said this sentence in particular is the last remaining person in the line that was thought to be dead for a number of years, the Shafiq family. Celestia cannot deny that he does not look handsome, but for the fact that she already has someone she much prefers to have she doesn't think much of it.

"Henry we were having some peace and quiet over here. Just because you came from a Nobel and Ancient House doesn't mean that every woman will fall at your feet. Your family line is almost extinct. Some things are better off dead..." Severus says snidely. Henry Shafiq goes red with embarrassment and anger and looks like he is about to start a fight at the dinner table.

"That is enough. Shafiq sit down. Snape I can take care of myself thank you very much." Celestia says cooling down Henry and annoying Severus. "Now that I can speak for myself, Yes Shafiq I am betrothed. And I would much prefer my betrothed over you and day of the week. Now that we have that settled can we eat in peace?"

Everyone nods their heads quickly, suddenly afraid of the new woman at the table.

They sit and eat in silence until dessert comes. Then Narcissa asks the question she has been wanting to ask since Celestia answered the last question.

"Celestia, if you don't mind me asking, who are you betrothed to?" Narcissa asks.

"I do not mind at all Narcissa." Celestia says sending a small smile to the woman. Sje then glares at Henry. "My betrothed is Harry Marlon."

Henry snorts. "I don't see how he could be any better than me."

Draco stands up for Celestia instead of letting her answer this time. "I will let you know Shafiq that he has more assets than you could ever dream of. With his family he could make yours look null and void. So I would not mess with him. He is the heir to the Ancient house of Marlon and the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Burke. He and Celestia have been betrothed snce they were four years old. Now sit down and shut your face or you will find yourself hexed to the point you can no longer speak."

Celestia sighs. "Co you didn't have to do that.

Draco only smiles at her. "But I wanted to and I did, Tia."

Lucius sat straighter looking at the two newbies. "So you have been betrothed since you were four, Celestia?"

"No," Celestia elbows Draco in the side. "We have been betrothed since we were three but that is only a year difference. No big deal at all." Celestia rolls her eyes.

"You know you don't act like the normal pureblood." Narcissa points out.

"We know that all too well." Draco says smirking. "Even her mom would mention it daily. She would say that I acted more like a pureblood than she would. I guess I am just good like that." He ends while puffing up his chest.

Celestia elbows him in the side once more. "Yes and you need to be vain about everything. I swear you are more of a pureblood than me and my brothers put together. I think that is why my mother loves having you over all the rime. She would always mention that we should act more like that blond boy that is always over here. He is a very nice and respectful little boy who could do no wrong." Celestia rolls her eyes once again.

"Mumum? I look like a nice and respectful little boy that could do no wrong whenever I am around the three of you." Draco says offhandedly.

"Oh really? Name one occurrence where you did not do anything to get us into the situation." Celestia challenges him. The rest of the Slytherin Table looks at them with great interest. Not often do things like this happen at the dinner table.

"Well there was the time back in first year when you were smuggling that dragon out of the castle and I tried to stop you..." Draco mentions. A few jaws at the Slytherin table dropped and the Ravenclaws took note of this. Then they started listening in as well.

"And you got detention along with Harry, Hermione, and I. If you had not practically shouted to the whole castle that we were out of bed and had a dragon it never would have happened. Not to mention you made the offhand comment to get the dragon out of the castle, as soon as possible without thinking of a different plan we could have used..." Celestia smirks at Draco. Half of the Slytherins are still stunned in awe and the other half is holding back the snickers that they got from Celestia's comeback.

"Fine... well there was this other time when students were going missing in the school that you and Harry went to go search for them in the tunnels underneath the school..." More jaw at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables dropped.

"And if I remember correctly that was your idea because one of the ones that was taken was Hermione and didn't want her to be lost forever..." Hermione goes red as a tomato when she hears this as the Gryffindor table starts listening to the conversation as well.

"Okay, well how about... the year you got captured by a criminal and ended up convincing yourselves he was innocent and then you went on a journey to free him?" Harry huffs in annoyance and the Hufflepuffs also start listening.

"That was also your fault because he had taken you before we even tried and kept you as collateral. If you hadn't gotten yourself caught we probably would never have gotten into that situation." Harry, Hermione, and Celestia all smirk and the people at the Gryffindor table look at Harry and Hermione like they are crazy.

"How about the time you three jumped into the lake with no regard of what was in the thing..." Sirius and James reach over to Harry and Hermione and high five them. The teachers stopped talking with each other finally realizing what the conversation is about that silenced the whole hall.

"Also because of you. If I remember correctly you got dragged into the lake by the giant squid that was living there because you insulted it without realizing it was there." A lot more snickers were heard throughout the hall and even the teachers could not keep themselves from snickering. There was only one person that was not snickering at this and that was Albus Dumbledore.

"Who about getting lost in the maze full of dangerous creatures and almost not making it out alive?" The Care of Magical Creatures Teacher perks up at this and the rest of the teachers start softly whispering amongst themselves. Albus Dumbledore only shakes his head at the teachers who started placing bets on who was the one that caused this one.

"You went in and got lost first..." Albus Dumbledore only sighs once more when four people lost the bet and only one person won.

Draco huffs and looks away running out of ideas to throw at Celestia for him not starting. The rest of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables just stare at the two in awe. They had stopped talking and started listening when Draco and Celestia started their dispute. The Gryffindors immediately turned back to their food and their own conversations after it appeared that the dispute was over. Hufflepuff did the same as the Gryffindors.

Severus Snape notices this and stands up while saying, "There is no need to stare! Go back to eating and stop ogling the Slytherin table. It is quite annoying."

The other houses blush in embarrassment and they all look back to their plates and talking in their own conversations. The teachers looked ashamed because they were doing it too before going back into a deep discussion, probably about anything, but most likely the new students.

Severus sits down and Celestia and Draco give him small smiles in thanks. "Thank you Severus." Celestia says smiling at the man.

Severus only replies with a "No problem." Before going back to his meal.

* * *

**AN: So I had every intention of updating last week but the power kept going out at my house and my chapters would get deleted. So I decided to wait. This is the fourth time I have had to write this. Thank god I had it written down somewhere else so I did not have to rewrite it every time. I wanted to have this posted at the beginning of the week but I was swamped with homework, state testing and It actually being decently nice outside for once.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Lion's Den and the Warning

**AN: Sorry it took so long writing this chapter. It has literally been being wrote for the last four days. And this is not being posted as far off as I thought it would be from the last one because as I was looking back I found out that I never finished rewriting the last chapter until I was almost done with this one.**

* * *

At the end of the sorting feast Hermione and Harry had to act like they had no idea what they were doing. They 'followed' Lily and the Marauders to the Gryffindor house. Lily smiled at Hermione and Harry before saying the password.

"Migale."

Hermione snorts and Harry lets out a laugh. The rest of the group looks at them weirdly. Harry smiles and explains. "Inside joke. In our friend group one of the teachers caught a student picking on one of us. One of the group pulled their wand at the person who was picking on us's back. The teacher did not like this nor thought it was fair and so the teacher turned the person into a ferret. Ever since then we have not let it go."

The group of seven climb inside and walk around the common room.

They finally settle in some couches in the corner of the room ignoring the welcoming party around them. Lily and James sit on a two person couch. Pettigrew sits in between Sirius and Remus and Harry gives Pettigrew a glare. He and Hermione sit down on another two person couch.

"So... what were your parents like?" Lily asks leaning slightly on James.

Hermione smiles. "My mother was always mothering me. My mother was a muggleborn and she was one of the smartest people in her school year. My father was a halfblood who fell in love with her as soon as he layed eyes on her. They got married shortly after they got out of school and then had me when they were twenty-five. I never had any siblings for my father died before I was born and I was their only child. My mother would constantly worry about me. Especially when I started school with Harry, Draco, and Celestia. Trouble seems to follow Draco and Harry does nothing to help half the time. My mother would always tell me about my father growing up and how proud he would have been of me. He was one of the best Aurors of his division. He was going to be labeled the best Auror of his department the year he was killed." Hermione ends.

"My mother could make the best out of the worst situations." Harry says smiling. "She was the best kind of woman you could meet. She would always talk about my father. Despite being a pureblood, my father wanted to do more than be a politician like the rest of the family was. He became an Auror when he got out of school to make my grandparents mad. I also had family on my mother's side. By the time she had me her parents had died. She had a younger sister. But instead of being a witch like my mother she was a squib. She hated magic and wished for it not to be in her life for the fact that she could not use it. She married a muggle and had a son, I met him once, he is a portly kid who needs to eat a lot less and needs to be less spoiled. My mother and father despised each other when they first met. Not even my father's friends, who my mother liked as friends as well, could convince her to give my father a chance. Then they both admitted their love for each other. Both my parents were worried that they would be separated when betrothals came up. But it kind of surprised them when they ended up betrothed to each other. My mother and father married when they were twenty. My father was also an Auror and the boss of Hermione's father. He was killed at the same time as her father. My mother had me when she was twenty-one."

"And I am guessing your friends were similar." Remus suggests.

"Pretty much." Hermione says leaning back. "And the funny thing was that my father was the lowest on the chain. Harry's father was my father's boss. Draco's father was Harry's father's boss. And Celestia's father was Draco's father's boss."

"Did your mothers do anything?" Lily asks.

"My mother went into the Department of Magical Law enforcement. She would look over rules and see if they applied to what they were aiming for. She would also make sure that _everyone_ followed those laws. Even the minister. She was the head of her department before her death." Harry nods.

"And then my mom went into Werewolf support services. She would help them find food, clothing, shelter, and jobs. And before you ask, yes my mother did tell me how to figure out if someone is a werewolf." Hermione says. Remus sweats a little bit at this but wipes his forehead before the other two can see. Unfortunately they did see and they looked at each other silently agreeing to talk Remus later.

"Draco's mom was also muggleborn and she worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. She worked well in that department but she became exasperated with her coworkers because funny enough they were all purebloods. And then you have Celestia who's mom worked in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. We never asked what she did." Harry shrugs.

The conversations only went of from there, with Remus, Lily, James, Pettigrew, and Sirius talking about their family and where they worked. After a few hours Lily and Remus retire. And soon after that Sirius and James follow. Hermione goes to bed at a quarter after ten. At a quarter to eleven Harry and Pettigrew are the only ones left in the common room. In desperate attempts to get away from Pettigrew, Harry closes his book with a snap and all but sprints to the stairs to get away from him.

"Hold on Marlon. I want to talk to you." Pettigrew calls from his seat in the chair. Harry looks at him before walking down the stairs and sitting on the chair closest to the stairs.

"What do you want Pettigrew?" Harry says with all the malice he could, showing his dislike for the boy.

Pettigrew narrows his eyes and starts speaking slowly. "There is something off about you Harry Marlon. Something is just not right. I can feel it. And I hope you know that I intend to figure out what it is. I have friends in high places. High places you could never dream of. Many people think that I am weak and pathetic. But I will let you in on a little secret. That is all an act. I am smarter, more cunning, and more willing to kill than anyone could ever think of weak little Peter Pettigrew. But I don't like something about you Harry Marlon. You know something about me. Something I would not want to get out. And I can assure you that my master will not tolerate you messing up my job."

Harry snorts. "What is this all mighty job of yours Pettigrew? Your master finally gave you something to do? Something to rely on? For all you could know this is all just a test. A test you were set up to fail. What is your master having you do? Catch mice while the big boys get to dance around with their wands like hot shots?"

"You know nothing about my boss Marlon. You should be very afraid of me and my boss Marlon. And I will have you know that he has me on the job of killing Dumbledore for him." Pettigrew says puffing his chest out proudly.

"Like I could ever be scared of you. Do you know what you are? You are cannon fodder. You are meant to be used to clear the ground, but other than that you have no use. I can't really see how you got into Gryffindor. Really all you do is follow and never stick up for yourself. And as for killing Dumbledore... If your boss could not kill him what makes you think you can. There is a reason your boss fears Dumbledore. And that is because Dumbledore is the only one that knows exactly how your boss's mind works. And he is afraid. Very afraid. You have no hopes of killing him. I had more of a chance of getting into Hufflepuff." Harry sends a malicious smile at him. "And I will have you know that I will never be scared of Lord Voldemort because I know that he is only a man that is scared of dying. And I will not bow down to someone like you who is weak enough to bow down to someone who follows a person who is scared of death. Death Eaters. Ha. All you are is a bunch of cowards that let your fear control you. And soon enough that fear will catch up to you. Sooner or later you will be quaking in your boots with fear while your enemy has their wands aimed at you. And personally I cannot wait for a traitor like you to die right in front of me. Or even better by my hand."

"You should be very afraid Marlon. After all you do not have the Dark Lord on your side. This is my only warning. If you or your friends get in my way there will be a very painful death waiting you. Oh and if you slip this information to anyone I might accidentally slip some poison in your morning tea. Have a good day and remember my warning." Pettigrew stands and stalks his way over to the stairs and into his dorm.

Harry glares at the spot where Pettigrew once sat and huffs and snorts at the same time. What a joke. Harry walks into the dorm he shares with his new friends and lays on his bed and falls asleep.


End file.
